The One That Got Away
by mouse555
Summary: AH LEMON! Bella goes to her school reunion dressed to impress. Does it work?


**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, but I will soon own a smokin' new outfit!**

**This story is kinda biographical (the reuinion bit anyway) and I got carried away with it. This is my first attempt at a lemon so is probably a bit crap! Please enjoy and review x**

**The One That Got Away**

I was really excited about the school reunion that had been organised through Facebook. Thank god for the internet. I'd moved out of London 10 years ago and had lost contact with most of the people I knew at school. Thanks to Facebook I had been able to reconnect with loads of people, including a number of exes.

I was happily engaged with 2 kids, but I'd always regretted moving away, seeing pictures on Facebook of nights out that I hadn't been able to attend, but this time was different. I was crashing at a mate's house who was also going, and I was going to have a blast.

I'd been shopping for a new outfit. I needed to show all those who had turned me down or had dumped me just what they were missing. A pair of spray on tight jeans and a low cut top that showed of my assets nicely without being slutty. After all, I'd had two kids and wasn't totally confident in my skin. The heels were the killer though. Black baby dolls with 3 inch heels. Made my already slender legs look like they went on forever!

I left my family at home still in their PJ's snuggled up on the sofa watching Disney's Bolt. I climbed into my car, put an old school cd on and pulled away and headed towards the motorway. I paid no attention to the miles piling up behind me as I sang along to the music from my teenage years.

I pulled into a service station to grab a bite to eat and to give my mate a quick call, let her know how much longer I was going to be.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella. I'm going to be about another hour hun. "

"Hey hun, I'll get the wine in the fridge. The kids have just gone to their dad's so we're sorted."

"Fab. I got the tunes. See you soon." I shoved my phone back onto the hands free adaptor and set off again. I hit the outskirts of London and felt like I was home. People who had never lived in the city always told me it felt too rushed to them, but to me it was simply home.

I was surprised that managed to find my way to Shepherd's Bush so easily, it had been so long since I'd driven through there. I pulled up outside a small block of flats, grabbed my overnight bag and headed to the main entrance. I pressed the right button and waited for Angela to buzz me in. I flew up the stair and ran into my best friend's arms.

"It's so great to see you. We've left it way too long." We both practically yelled at each other. She led me into her flat. "This place is great Ang. Where's the fridge?" I held up a bottle of Rose.

"Thanks, been here a while and have only just got it how I want it." She led me into the kitchen, took the bottle off me and put it into the fridge to cool. "So, what you wearing?" She knew all about my plan to give any exes that would be there a kick up the arse. I put my bag onto the kitchen counter and pulled my clothes out. "Nice. That is going to drive Edward mental."

_Edward Cullen. My one that got away. I knew his brother who was in my year, but it was only when I was in 6__th__ form when I really noticed him. God, he was hot. He was friends with Alice who had to repeat her last year and she noticed how I was looking at him in the common room and she managed to get involved in his group that went regularly to the local recreation ground to play football. _

_Alice organised a huge night out. There were literally loads of us that descended upon a small club in Camden. Beer flowed along with the thumping music. I'd made my way into a small nook full of bar stools to sit down. Edward sat down next to me and we started chatting. He raided through my bag for a cigarette and came across my bus pass. He teased me about the photo before proceeding to break my heart. He told me about a girl who had caught his eye, about how beautiful she was. The glint in her eye made him think that there was more behind the innocent act that she put across. I asked if I knew her. He handed me back my bus pass._

_"Yeah, I've just given her her bus pass back." I stared at him as he bent his head to kiss me._

_The next three months flew by, but we didn't have much time together as he was studying for his exams. The worst day of that year was when I got a phone call from him saying that he was ending it before he left for uni and we got too involved. I never saw him again._

Ang pulled me out of my memories by giving me a glass of wine.

"Time to get ready." The next few hours were full of laughter as we danced around the flat drinking wine and getting ready for a good night out.

The taxi arrived and we were soon on our way. I was proud of my poker straight hair and natural looking make up which made my brown eyes stand out and seem wider than they actually were. I'd been flirting harmlessly with Edward on Facebook chat and I'd talked him into coming along. As were both in relationships with children, there was no danger of flirting being taken the wrong way. It had been over ten years since I'd seen him and we were still friends.

Angela looked stunning in her slinky black dress and simple black stilettos. We made our way into the pub where everyone was meeting and looked around.

"Bella!" A voice yelled out across the pub. Every head in the room turned to look at me as Alice flew into my arms. "Oh my god. It's been way too long. I'm so glad you could make this one." She led the two of us to a small group of faces that I recognised from school. Hugs were passed round to both of us as a dink was placed into our hands.

"Alice, you never change do you." Angela smiled at the tiny whirlwind that had organised the whole night. "Who else is coming?"

"Everyone we ever knew, and more." Alice was on cloud nine that everything was going to plan.

The night began to get rowdy as more people joined us. Memories were being traded back and forth among the ever growing crowd. Eventually, Alice led us to a back room that had been booked for us, free DJ provided.

Angela and I sat down at a table surrounded by old friends that we never thought we'd see again. I kept my eye on the door watching as more people arrived. No Edward. Maybe he couldn't make it after all.

"I'm going to the loo. I'll get another drink on the way back." Angela nodded, not breaking off in conversation from the person sat next to her. I made my way downstairs to the ladies'. I checked myself in the mirror. Hair and make up still looking good. I washed my hands then went out to buy another round of drinks.

I was served fairly quickly thanks to my top. As I put my change back into my clutch I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." A gentle voice washed over me like velvet. I turned to look into Edward's mesmerising green eyes.

"Hey you." He pulled me into a warm hug. "You made it then." Way to state the obvious Bells.

"Yeah, train from Portsmouth was delayed. I only got into London an hour ago. Flying visit with the parents then here." He stood back and raked his eyes up and down my body. "Looking good girl. I said you still had it." His grin was crooked, I remembered how it had made me feel all those years ago.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I reached up to touch his hair. "You took my advice and cut it." It was still long enough to fall into his eyes.

"Yeah, I always take the advice of beautiful and sexy women."

"What a charmer." I punched him lightly on the arm. "I need to get back upstairs. You coming?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I'd forgotten his talent of finding innuendos in everything

"If you insist." He grabbed his bottle of beer and followed me.

"You better not be checking out my arse." I threw over my shoulder knowing that he was. He'd always been one for the female rear end. I heard his throaty chuckle as he didn't answer me. As we entered the function room, I saw that Angela had spotted us immediately, a wide grin on her face. I made my way over to her table and placed the bottle of wine on it. I could see the wheels of her mind working in overdrive. I took my seat next to her as Edward was accosted by some people who had been in his year.

"He showed then." Angela was just as linguistic as me.

"Yup. He's still…" I watched his tall frame as he chatted.

"Calm down lady." She laughed at me as Rosalie joined us. Rosalie had always been beautiful and the man magnet of our little group. We were soon so caught up in reminiscing, that I actually managed to forget about Edward.

The lights dimmed as the DJ started to do his thing. Rosalie dragged Angela and me up onto the small dance floor that was already filling up. As we danced around, I caught Edward watching us. I grinned at him and began to exaggerate the movements in my hips. I was determined to have fun and that meant making Edward realise what he'd slip through his fingers. I knew I was being cruel, but that's the way it goes at these things. Flirt like crazy then never see each other again.

I was shattered. I sat watching my old friends strutting their funky stuff from my seat drinking my wine. I felt a presence sit next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Edward take a swig of his beer.

"Having I good time?" He asked, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the pounding bass, but preventing the next table from hearing our conversation.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I came. My feet won't be forgiving me for the torture that is high heels in a hurry though." He glanced down at my shoes.

"They are ridiculously hot shoes." He bent down to get a closer look, a smirk on his face. "They make you nearly as tall as me." He sat back against the backrest, looking at me. I met his gaze as I took a sip of dutch courage. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks. So do you." I was telling the truth. His jeans stretched across the muscles in his leg, and the green shirt which matched his perfectly hinted at the definition of his chest. I jumped as he placed his hand on my leg, stroking his thumb along the seam of my jeans.

"These jeans are so easily my favourite part of your outfit. You never wore anything like this to school." I couldn't concentrate on anything other than his thumb.

"Er…Never had the confidence at school. There were so many more pretty girls with better figure. Besides, I liked my combats."

"You were better than the so called pretty girls. The glint in your eye made you so much more than pretty. You were beautiful." I cocked an eyebrow at that. I was never seen that way at school. Plain Jane who was one of the lads. "Honestly. Haven't you noticed the looks you've been getting tonight?" I snorted.

"It's been ten years since I've seen any of these guys."

"That's not why they're staring, believe me. I can almost read their minds just from the looks on their faces." I was blushing like mad now. I needed fresh air. I grabbed my bag.

"I need a cigarette. You're making me blush." I stood up, finished the last of my drink and went down to the beer garden. I sat at an abandoned table by the wall and took out my cigarettes and lit one. I leaned back to rest against the cool wall letting the soft breeze play over my flushed face. I looked at my watch. I hadn't realised that it was so late. Time certainly does fly when you're having fun. I crushed out my cigarette in the huge metal ashtray and stood to go back inside when I saw Edward heading my way. I sat back down and lit another, my hand shaking slightly.

"Nice spot." He indicated the fact that the table was partly hidden by overhanging branches of ivy that I hadn't noticed before. He sat down next to me and took my face between his warm, strong hands. All I could see were his beautiful eyes before his lips met mine with a crash. Immediately his tongue began to battle with mine. I moaned gently as I snaked my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair in my hands. His hands slowly moved from my face, stroking my neck down to my shoulders. I gasped as his thumb gently brushed against the side of my breast as his hands moved to my hips. He gripped my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled away quickly to see how many people could see us. Even with the ivy, we were fairly exposed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We walked swiftly to a quiet, dark alley which ran along the side of the pub.

Instantly his mouth was upon mine again, his hands curled round my waist, stroking the small of my back. He flexed his arms, pulling me closer to his hard chest. One hand played with the hem of my top before sliding up my stomach to cup my breast through my lacy bra. His thumb gently circled my nipple, never actually making contact with the swollen bud. I could hear him moan deeply as I crushed my hips into his, feeling the full force of his imprisoned erection.

His other hand joined its mate under my shirt. He pulled the cups of my bra away from my breasts without messing around with the clasp. His hands fully enveloped them softly, his palms running across my now painful nipples. Suddenly, my top was lifted over my head and his hot mouth was at my chest as he nipped at my nipples before rolling them with his tongue. His hands, free of their burden made their way to the button of my jeans and before I knew it, his hand was stroking me though my flimsy panties. My own hands were making short work of his shirt buttons. His finger circled my clit as I rubbed his nipples into peaks.

My breath was becoming ragged as He plunged a finger deep inside me, pumping slowly back and forth, his thumb working on my clit still. I ripped his buttons apart as I needed him in my hand. I curled my hand around the base of his cock and began stroking, the speed increasing slowly causing him to speed up his work with his fingers. I released him and knelt before him. He looked into my eyes as I took him fully into my mouth, the tip of my tongue running over the head, tasting his precum. He gasped as I gently dragged my teeth along his shat as I took his balls into my hand and began to fondle and gently squeeze.

"Fuck, Bella." I could barely understand him as hi entwined his fingers into my hair tightly bucking his hips to help me take him deeper. "That feels so fucking good." He moaned as I moved my mouth over the whole of him getting faster and faster. I felt him tense and new he was close. I pumped the base of his cock with my hand as I ran my tongue up and down the shaft. "Bella!" His hips bucked as he shot his loads straight into my mouth. I quickly swallowed, savouring the taste of him. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me deeply, tasting himself on me. I took hold of his hand and guided back to my clit. I entered myself as his thumb ran in circles around my clit. He lifted his hands to my waist and lifted me off the ground. Making sure my back was still against the wall, he ducked his head under my legs and took me into his mouse.

The sharp nip as he took my swollen clit between his teeth before plunging his tongue deep into me.

"Oh, Edward." I ran my hands into his hair, pushing him deeper into me. I wasn't able to grind my hips against his magical tongue so had to let him do all the work. As he moved back to my clit, I felt a finger plunge into the wet depths and pump back and forth as his tongue rolled my clit causing me to gasp in complete pleasure. I looked down at his bronze hair between my legs, I could feel the beginnings of my climax creeping up on me. I took my nipples into my hands and began kneading them between my thumb and forefingers. "Oh, I'm gonna cum. Make me cum hard!" I began to feel my body tense as my hips began to twitch against his face. "Oh, fuck me! You are so good!"

My climax shuddered from my head to my toes as I rammed into his tongue and fingers. Panting he pulled away and kissed me, his fingers till working hard. I took hold of his hands and took his fingers into my mouth wanting to suck my taste from him. He gently placed me onto jelly legs and began to kiss me deeply. I heard a rustle and realised he was opening the packet of a condom. Before I knew it, he had rammed his cock into me and pulled my legs round his waist.

Our matched movements were frenzied as we could both feel our climaxes coming on quickly. I was being rammed against a solid brick wall, but I couldn't care less as Edward thrust himself deeper into me.

"Bella. Fuck me, you're so tight and hot. I can't believe how much I want you. Oh!" I could feel the throb of his climax as I felt the tremors begin over my body.

"Edward!" I screamed as I shuddered to a halt. Panting, we looked into each other's eyes. "Why couldn't you do that ten years ago?" I gasped at him. He burst out laughing.

"You are one fucking sexy woman Bella Swan." We straightened our clothes and went to the bar.

The look on Angela's face was mild shock when we rejoined her. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Worth the wait?" I nodded.

"Hell yeah. At least I can say we finally fucked, and get on with my life." I took a sip of wine.

"What about…" She didn't mention his name.

"He actually dumped me last week. Caught me and Edward flirting harmlessly on Facebook. He's looking for somewhere to live when I get back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." Edward's hand rested on the inside of my thigh, his thumb gently rubbing the seam covering my pussy which was waiting for him.

"What about his wife?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's his problem." It was getting harder to keep my tone level as all I could think about was Edwards hand which was now inside my jeans working me hard and fast. I managed to hide my shudders from the others in the room as I climaxed on his hand.

"You look beautiful when you cum." He whispered in my ear.

"Well, we'll have to do it again sometime." I promised as I sucked on his earlobe, showing what was to come.


End file.
